


Be reasonable

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Humor, Not for Felicity or Olicity fans, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Felicity goes crazy one day and reveals a dark and horrifying secret of her's. Crack fic for fun. Takes place sometime during the 2nd half of Season 7.





	Be reasonable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> This idea came to me from Phillipe363's story- "What is a legacy?" Thank you to him for permitting me to use a concept of that story here.
> 
> I also got this idea from the 1990 movie- "Total Recall", starring Arnold Schwarzenegger.
> 
> This is a crack fic so I hope you enjoy.

Oliver returned home after a night as the Green Arrow when he heard his son William screaming from the kitchen, "LET ME GO YOU PSYCHO!"

Horrified and on his guard, Oliver walked into the kitchen, arrow notched, only to be horrified even more to see Felicity holding William at knife point.

"What are you doing, Felicity?" Oliver growled angrily, wondering what had gotten into her.

"I just wanted to tell you, Oliver." Felicity said with an arrogant smirk, "I work for an organization called the Ninth Circle. I have been a spy for them all along. And now, you're gonna let me walk out with William and not interfere in our work or I will kill him."

Allowing himself a minute to process this info, Oliver growled, "If you do not let him go, I am going to do to you what I did to a man in Russia when I had a mental breakdown."

Felicity's hands started shaking in fear and Oliver noticed her hand was moving away from William little by little due to her panic.

"Oliver, honey. You wouldn't hurt me. Would you, sweetheart?" Felicity said hypocritically in fear as Oliver snarled, "Sweetheart. Be reasonable. After all, we're married."

That moment, Felicity was about to move the knife to William's throat when Oliver let the arrow lose. Before she could react, it hit her in the throat and she went down, dying slowly.

"Consider that a divorce."

**Author's Note:**

> Now, to be honest, these days, I don't hate Felicity. This was done just for fun. Don't take it seriously. After all, it doesn't make much sense.
> 
> Though out of Iris and Felicity, while I hate Iris a lot more than I used to hate Felicity and consider her a worse character, I think Felicity would be the one more likely to break bad if the show did something like that.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
